The invention relates to a software program and system for assisting an operator in analyzing an embroidery design which will be used by an embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. In particular, the invention assists the operator in analyzing and/or removing underlying stitching of an embroidery design.
In order for an operator of an embroidery machine to know how well a design will sew, the operator must actually sew the design as a test. This process of making a test design can be extremely time consuming, given that the average machine will sew at a rate of 400 stitches per minute, and designs are typically in the 10,000-80,000 stitch range. There is a need for a system which can assist the operator in evaluating a design to minimize or avoid the need for sewing the design or part of it as a test.
It is quite often that a desired embroidery product will use multiple embroidered designs that have sections overlapping one another. It is also quite typical an operator will place a filled area of stitches over another area that has been filled with stitches in the process of digitizing (creating an embroidery design). Regardless of the cause of underlying stitching, these stitches presents a problem for the operator of the embroidery machine because the design now has so many stitches that the needle of the embroidery machine may have difficulty penetrating the fabric.
There is a need for a system which compensates for underlying stitches. There also is a need for a system and method for assisting an operator in determining, evaluating and/or removing underlying stitching of an embroidery design.
In one form, the invention comprises a software program for analyzing an embroidery design of stitches which design will be used by an embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. Identifying software identifies a stitch of the embroidery design which is partially or completely underlying another stitch of the embroidery design. Modification software modifies the identified underlying stitch.
In another form, the invention comprises a software program for analyzing an embroidery design of stitches which design will be used by an embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. Grid software divides the embroidery design to be analyzed into a plurality of grid sections. Display software provides a display of the grid sections of the divided embroidery design wherein each particular grid section has a parameter corresponding to any underlying stitches of the embroidery design within the particular grid section.
In another form, the invention comprises a system for analyzing and editing an embroidery design of stitches which design will be used by an embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. The system includes a personal computer, grid software and modification software. The grid software divides the embroidery design to be analyzed into a plurality of grid sections. The modification software modifying a stitch within one of the grid sections which is underlying another stitch within the grid section.
This software program and system of the invention has a number of advantages over the prior art. The software program and system provide an objective approach to reducing or eliminating underlying stitching of an embroidery pattern. Furthermore, portions of embroidery designs having underlying stitching can be identified, evaluated and possibly adjusted by the invention so that the design will be attractive and will not damage the base fabric.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.